Flash Fire (Ability)
It powers up Fire-type moves if it's hit by one. |text5=It powers up Fire-type moves if it's hit by one. |text6=Powers up the Pokémon's Fire-type moves if it's hit by one. |text7=Powers up the Pokémon's Fire-type moves if it's hit by one. }} Flash Fire (Japanese: もらいび Received Fire) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. All that have this Ability are types. Effect In battle Generation III Flash Fire makes the Pokémon immune to moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the Pokémon's Fire-type moves is increased by 50%. While subsequent hits by Fire-type moves will not provide further increases in power, the Pokémon remains immune to the moves. Flash Fire will not activate if the Pokémon is from the Fire-type move. Flash Fire will not work while the user is . Generation IV Instead of boosting Fire-type moves' power, Flash Fire now technically boosts the Pokémon's or by 50% during damage calculation if a Fire-type move is being used, resulting in effectively the same effect. Generation V onwards Flash Fire is now functional even if the user is . Outside of battle Flash Fire has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Flash Fire * In the Generation V and VI games, has Flash Fire as its Hidden Ability, but it cannot be obtained by any legitimate means. Its Hidden Ability is replaced with in Generation VII. Pokéstar Studios opponents with Flash Fire In other games Description |Zeroes damage from Fire-type move hits, and boosts own Fire moves.}} |Lets Pokémon avoid damage of Fire-type attacks, then boosts its own Fire-type attacks.}} | }} |Raises Attack if hit by a Fire-type move.}} |Fire-type moves boost the power of the Pokémon's Fire-type moves instead of damaging it. Not only will Fire-type moves not work on the Pokémon, they boost the power of its own Fire-type moves! }} |Not only will Fire-type moves fail to work on the Pokémon, they will boost the power of its own Fire-type moves!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! }}}} * In Clash! Yū vs. The Wandering Player, Yū's was revealed to have Flash Fire as its Ability but it wasn't shown to be activated. It was gained by his through and was later passed on to his . In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , Platinum's Rapidash was revealed to have Flash Fire as his Ability. * 's is revealed to have Flash Fire as his Ability. * Blaine's is revealed to have Flash Fire as his Ability. * 's is revealed to have Flash Fire as its Ability. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=引火 延燒 |zh_cmn=引火 延燒 |nl=Flitsvuur |fi=Välähdys |fr=Torche |de=Feuerfänger |id=Tahan Api |it=Fuocardore |ko=타오르는 불꽃 Taoreuneun Bulkkot |pl=Ognisty Błysk |pt_br=Fogo Brilhante (TCG) Fogo Luminoso |pt_eu=Fogo Brilhante Fogo Luminoso |es=Absorbe Fuego Absor. Fuego |vi=Lửa lan }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |title= }} Category:Abilities that alter damage taken Category:Stat increasing Abilities Category:Type-enhancing Abilities Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Feuerfänger es:Absorbe fuego fr:Torche it:Fuocardore ja:もらいび zh:引火（特性）